custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Kingdom
center|370px The Kingdom ist ein Epos und der dritte Teil des ersten Abschnittes von Legends of Spherus Magna. Es spielt nach "The Journey of Takanuva" Autorin:IgnikaNuva5294 Zugehörigkeit:Legends of Spherus Magna Kapitel 1: A new Team Takanuva, Toa des Lichts befindet sich im Palast oder auch Tempel der Großen Wesen. Seine weiß-goldene Rüstung glänzte in dem mit Licht gefüllten Palast, er war auf dem Weg zum Saal der Toa, denn er hatte eine lange und gefährliche Reise vor sich. Die Großen Wesen trugen ihm auf mit einem Toa-Team in den Norden Spherus Magna zu reisen, um dort der Legende der Toa Mata auf den Spuren zu kommen. Das Problem war nur: Der Norden Spherus Magnas war bewohnt von bösen und mächtigen Gestaltwandlern, welche die Skrall schon einmal besiegten. Der Saal der Toa war nicht all zu schwer zu finden, denn er war sehr groß und in einer hohen Etage, und je mehr Toa Takanuva auf seinem Weg dorthin sah, desto näher war der Saal. Für Takanuva wahr bereits seit seinem Dasein als Toa ein großer Held, denn er war ja auch einer der wenigen Toa des Lichts, doch ihm wurde och nie erlaubt in den Saal der Toa zu treten, Tkanuva fragte sich wieso, waren dort größere Helden? War er noch nicht bereit? Verlangte erst jetzt seine Bestimmung? Doch es war keine Zeit ich Gedanken darüber zu machen, also trat er ein. Der Saal war riesig und wirkte von außen um einiges kleiner als von innen, viele Toa kämpften gegeneinander, um ihre Kräfte zu trainieren. Manche bewältigten eine Art Hindernislauf, und stärkten ihre Elementarkräfte, "Wie soll ich aus diesen vielen Toa ein Team zusammen stellen? Und wer sind die richtigen?", fragte Takanuva sich innerlich, doch seine Gedanken wurden von einer Stimme unterbrochen:"Hey Glühwürmchen!" Takanuva blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah einen Toa der Luft, welcher in der Luft schwebte. "Man sieht hier selten Toa des Lichts, also wurdest du doch mit Sicherheit von den Großen Wesen geschickt!" "Ja!", antwortete Takanuva, "Ich wurde beauftragt mir ein Toa-Team zusammen zu stellen um auf eine gefährliche Mission zu gehen." "Na dann bist du bei mir genau richtig.", sagte der Toa der Luft. Der Toa der Luft, mit Namen Nidihki, stellte ihm sein Team, die Toa Valtra vor. Das Team bestand mit Nidihki aus sechs Toa, doch sie hatten noch keinen genauen Anführer. Eine Toa des Wasser namens Gali ergriff das Wort:"Also Takanuva, wenn du von den großen Wesne beauftragt wurdest, dann war es mit Sicherheit kein Zufall, dass du auf uns trafst, wie ist deine Mission?" Takanuva atmete tief durch und fing an zu sprechen:"Ich muss in den Norden Spherus Magna reisen, um dort der Legende der Toa Mata auf die Spur zu kommen!" Mehr brauchte er nicht sagen, die Geschichte mit den Gestaltwandler kannten die Toa schon, "Dann hast du nun ein Team!", sagte Gali. Kapitel 2:Remember the Past Das Team, die Toa Valtra gingen nun wieder zum Saal der Großen Wesen, als sie ihn betraten, wurden sie schon von den Großen Wesen erwartet. "So Takanuva, du hast dein Team gefunden, es ist das Team was in deiner Bestimmung lag, ihr alles, ihr die Toa Valtra seit enger verbunden als ihr es jemals für möglich haltet, eure Bestimmung, euer Glaube für das Gute und euer Herz bringen euch die Einigkeit. Ihr kennt eure Mission und nun geht! Geht Toa Valtra und erfüllt eure Bestimmung!" Nach diesen Worten verließen die Toa Valtra den Saal der Großen Wesen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Iconox, von dort aus konnten sie am besten in den Norden kommen. Die Toa schwiegen, jeder dachte über die Worte des Großen Wesen nach, waren sie so sehr mit ihrer Bestimmung verbunden, während dessen versank Takanuva in einer Erinnerung. Er versank in einer Schmerzhaften Erinnerung, einer an die er sich nie wieder erinnern wollte, einer Erinnerung von Angst und Leid.... *** Av-Metru brannte, die ganze Stadt versank in riesigen Flammen, Toa des Wassers bemühten sich, das Feuer zu löschen, während Toa des Feuer versuchten es zu absorbieren. Takanuva rannte durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach Av-Matoranern und Agori, man hörte die Schreie allerdings von allen Seiten. Takanuva war erst seit kurzem ein Toa, auf diese Herausforderung war er nicht gefasst. Es war stock finstere Nacht und obwohl die Flammen so groß waren und nicht aufhörten war Av-Metru in Schatten gehüllt. Takanuva erhellte sein Stab des Lichts und ging in ein Gebäude, aus dem verängstigte Schreie zu hören waren, Schreie von einer Frau und einem oder mehreren Kindern. Der Toa des Lichts rannte durch das Gebäude, doch nirgendwo war jemand zu sehen, bis er einen Matoraner unter einem Balken und Geröll sah, nun erkannte Takanuva den Matoraner. "Kirop!", rief der Toa des Lichts und kniete zu seinem Freund hin und versuchte ihn aus den Trümmern zu befreien. kirop atmete schwer und sagte zu Takanuva:"Takanuva...bitte rette sie....Gavla....meine beiden Kinder....ich war nie so ein großer Held wie du, aber...ich bin froh einen wie dich an meiner Seite gehabt zu haben." Dann starb Kirop, Takanubva liefen Tränen über seine Avohkii, nun folgte er den Hilfeschreien von einer Av-Matoranerin, Gavla! "Takanuva! Takanuva...Takanuva!",die Stimme kam von überall her. Dann verschwand die Erinnerung und Takanuva wachte auf. "Takanuva!" Als Takanuva in die Richtung der Stimme blickte sah er Matoro, den Toa des Eises seines Teams. Die Toa Valtra sahen ihn verwirrt an. "Du siehst garnicht gut aus!", sagte Onewa. "Ich...ich habe mich nur erinnert....", sagte Takanuva. "Das sah mir aber nach keiner normalen Erinnerung aus.",sagte Onewa. Gali erhob das Wort:"Erzähle sie uns Takanuva, wie sind ein Team und schreckliche Erinnerungen sagen böses voraus. Nidihki nickte. "Es war nur eine Erinnerung! Kein Grund zur Sorge.", sagte der Toa des Lichts und versuchte das zu vergessen, was er ebend gesehen hatte. die Toa waren nun bereits außerhalb der Stadt und gingen nun ihren Weg. Kapitel 3:Roxtus Die Toa wanderten am Fluss Skrall zur Stadt Roxtus entlang, wenn man zur Heimat der Skrall wollte, musste man auch durch Roxtus gehen. Die Toa trafan auf ein Rudel Vorox, welche Roxtus angegriffen haben. Die Vorox schossen mit ihren Thornax-Werfern, doch Nidihki lenkte sie durch eine Windböe auf die Vorox zurück, Takanuva blendete das Rudel durch ein paar grelle Lichtbälle. Onewa erzeugte einen Erdriss und lies die vorox dort herein fallen. Am Eingang der Stadt wurden die Toa Valtra auch schon von ein paar Skrall angegriffen. Jaller erschuf eine Flammenwand und schoss mit Feuerbällen, während Gali die Skrall mit einem Wasserschwall zurück drängte. Die Toa liefen in die Stadt hinein und ein paar Knohcnejäger "begrüßten" sie. Onepu lieferte sich einen Schwertkampf mit den Knochenjägern und aktivierte seine Pakari und stieß die Felsenrösser weg. Durch ein paar Erdhände hielt er die Angreifer den Toa vom Leib. Matoro fror ein paar Skrall ein. "Wir hätten doch um die Stadt drumrum laufen sollen!", grummelte Onewa vor sich hin. "Dann könnten wir uns genauso abmühen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der Weg noch länger gedauert hätte!", entgegnete ihm Takanuva. Die sieben Toa Valtra gingen durch ein Gebäude auf das Dach dieses und sprangen so von Dach zu Dach. Sie dachten, dass sie so sicherer vor den Skrall seien, doch nun waren sie für diese nur noch ein leichteres Ziel. Die Skrall und Knochenjägern schossen mit ihren Thornax-Werfern nach den Toa, doch durch eine Eiswand von Matoro blieben diese Geschützt. Jaller feuerte mit seinem Cordak-Blaster auf ein weiteres Rudel Vorox, welches sich sofort zurück zog. Takanuva dachte vor sich hin:So kann es nicht weiter gehen...wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Takanuva sag nun einen riesigen Wasserbehälter, welcher anscheinend eine Art speicher war. Takanuva bündelte seine Lichtkräfte in seinem Stab des Lichts und feuerte einen Licht-Laserstrahl nach dem Behälter und brachte nun so das Wasser zum auslaufen. Eine Flutwelle strömte durch die Straße, doch dank Gali, blieben die Toa Valtra unverletzt. Die Toa liefen weiter durch die Stadt und blieben unverletzt, bis sie an den Stadtrand ankamen und von dort aus die Stadt verließen. Auf den Weg zu den Bergen, setzten sie nun ihre Reise fort. Kapitel 4 Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Epilog